


Roy Didn't Know That Falling In Love Included Actually Falling

by My_King_And_Your_Lionheart



Series: KoyWeek2016 [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Crime Fighting, M/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6465013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_King_And_Your_Lionheart/pseuds/My_King_And_Your_Lionheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's really hard being in love with your best friend, especially when you're in so much pain you can't think straight. Ollie thinks that joke is hilarious. Suffice it to say, Roy is not amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roy Didn't Know That Falling In Love Included Actually Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I realize it's after midnight so sue me.

“Aqualad, get down!” Roy nocked an arrow and drew the string, releasing the projectile in the direction of whatever villain of the week decided to bother Star City this time. Kaldur had been by for training practice ( _it’s not a date Ollie, shut up_ ) when a psychopath with a vendetta against Ollie decided that Speedy was a good enough target. Oliver himself was out on Watchtower duty with Dinah ( _it’s totally a date Roy, shut up_ ), so that option for aid was out. And GA was the only one his ear comm buzzed to, so anyone else wouldn’t even know, including Aquaman, who Kaldur had no way of contacting which Roy though was the _stupidest thing he’s ever heard what if you get_ hurt, _Kaldur?_ But the other hero had no qualms about dealing with the villain alone, so Speedy geared up in a nearby weapons cache and went to work.

Aqualad, as usual, had been wearing his uniform underneath his civvies, and Roy had to wonder how he didn’t get over warm in all the layers, especially in the middle of Star’s summer. Not that he was complaining, because Roy really did appreciate how the skin tight uniform accentuated all of Kaldur’s features, from his sharp cheekbones to his broad shoulders. He looked especially beautiful in his element, with the water from a nearby tower swirling hypnotically around him. Shit, Roy was totally screwed.

“Speedy, maneuver seven.” Without thinking, Roy flung himself down from his rooftop perch at Kaldur, trusting the other teen to catch him midair by the ankles, leaving his hands free to draw three arrows at the same time: one explosive, one foam, and one filled with knockout gas, his combination for when he had to shut down an enemy particularly quickly. Kaldur tossed him back into the air, the arc positioned perfectly over where Aqualad had predicted their opponent to go. Shooting the arrows straight down, Roy grabbed the grappling hook from his belt as he felt gravity begin to work on his body again. Shooting a line off, he felt his stomach jerk awkwardly as the rope failed to catch him, the hook listing uselessly in free air, where Roy could have sworn there was a building seconds before. Watching as the ground came up to meet him, Speedy had barely open his mouth to yell when all the air whooshed out of his lungs, a pair of arms constricting his chest in a tight grip. Roy felt more than anything the instant Kaldur hit the ground, the impact making him instinctually shoot his arms out to catch himself, which ended up being a terrible idea. As the pair continued to roll with their momentum, Roy’s arm was caught underneath the duo, and let out a sickening pop, before going limp and useless. Once they stopped moving, Kaldur helped Roy stand.

“Your shoulder dislocating was loud enough for even me to hear, my friend.” So that was the burning pain in his right arm, then. That was really unfortunate, as having a dislocated shoulder would make it pretty hard to shoot his bow. “Let us make sure the cops get our man, then head back to the house, yes?” The house, referring to Ollie’s mansion, where Roy basically had a whole wing to himself. It gave a boy ideas, what they could do all alone in Roy’s room. _Get your head out of the gutter, Roy, he’s your best friend._ And therein lay the problem. It wasn’t like he could simply ignore Kaldur and wait for the feelings to sort themselves out and go away. Kal wouldn’t let him do that. No, the Atlantean believed in talking, and healthy communication, whatever that was; Roy wouldn’t know it if it broke every bone in his hand.

“Yeah, you’re right fish sticks. And it’s a good thing I hear sirens, because I don’t feel like sticking around very long.”

* * *

 

By the time they had reached the mansion, Roy had bitten almost clean through his lower lip in an attempt to not groan at the resounding pain in his shoulder. This was going down as the second worst injury in his heroic career ( _Ollie, Roy’s knee is_ not _supposed to bend that way_ ). Kaldur was walking next to him, calm as anything, even when he remarked that Roy’s shoulder would have to be forced back into place, and did he know any doctors that could do it?

“Not any I trust with something like this. I’d rather have Ollie come do it, so that I know I’ll be able to shoot again in a few weeks. I don’t want anyone messing this up. Messing _me_ up.” Roy stopped talking before the pain made him say something he’d seriously regret. Something that might have rhymed with “Maldur, eye feely, feely, hike boo”. Not that Roy would ever say anything as remotely embarrassing as that ever in his life. Ollie would never let him live it down.

Unlocking the front door, Roy stood to the side, letting Kaldur enter first, before taking a deep breath to steel himself. Walking across the threshold, Roy took Kaldur by the wrist, leading him towards the east wing, where Roy’s room lay. “I think I have some Advil in my bathroom. Let me take some and then we’ll call GA. Sound good?” Kaldur looked uncertain, but Roy turned from him, rummaging through his medicine cabinet, emerging victorious with the pill bottle clutched in his hand. Shaking three tablets out into his hand, Roy tossed them into his mouth before taking a sip of water straight from the tap, swallowing the medicine in one gulp.

Roy walked out of the bathroom, crossing his bedroom to sink onto his bed, patting the space next to him as in invitation to Kaldur, who was still lingering in the doorway. Moving in that unendingly graceful way of his, Kaldur sat on the bed, reclining smoothly against the headboard. Roy wanted so badly to stop looking at Aqualad’s face, but the noble features were hard to tear his eyes away from. Kaldur, likewise, was staring steadily at Roy, unblinking. 

Startled out of his reverie by the sound of a door banging open and Ollie’s call of “Honey, I’m home!” which had Roy rolling his eyes internally, Roy jumped, jostling his shoulder and pulling a pained grunt out of his chest. Kaldur placed his-blessedly cool-hand gently on Roy’s injured shoulder, smiling when Roy met his eyes again. 

“Let us get Oliver to repair that shoulder of yours, yes?” Roy nodded, still stuck in a bit of a stupor from staring at Kaldur. Nudging his door open, Kaldur called down the corridor to Oliver. “We are in here, and require a bit of your medical assistance.” Roy heard Ollie’s footsteps coming down the tiled hallway, then hitting the wood of his bedroom. “He dislocated his shoulder during an altercation with a felon. He was hoping you’d be able to set it gently, so that he might have use of it in the near future.” Roy heard Oliver sigh, then felt Kaldur’s hand be replaced by a slightly larger, but much rougher hand.

“Count of three, okay? Kal, maybe get him a bit of blanket to bite down on? Thanks. One-.” With a crunch that Roy hoped was supposed to sound like that, Ollie forced the ball of Roy’s shoulder back into it’s socket, twisting to help the movement along. Roy will deny with his dying breath that he screamed particularly loudly, or did anything more than grunt briefly with the pain. Ollie’s hands withdrew, replaced by Kaldur’s cool ones once more. “Look after him for me, won’t you, Kaldur? I’m gonna see if Batman can cook up a bow with a lesser draw weight that works as well as his current one. He’ll be itching to get back but I don’t want him to hurt himself.” Had Roy’s mind been less pain-addled, he wouldn’t done much more than swat half-heartedly at Ollie with his left arm when his mentor ruffled his hair. As it was, Roy sank further into Kaldur’s arms, which held him tightly, yet comfortably. Roy could admit he quite liked being held like this, the same way he could admit that he had more than friendly feelings for the Atlantean holding him so gently. Roy drifted off to dream of cool hands and soft touches.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> If any of you think I'm exaggerating the pain caused by dislocating a shoulder, I've dislocated mine so many times it doesn't stay in by itself anymore, and the first time I did it, I bit the tip of my tongue off when they reset it. In other words, take care of yourself
> 
> And have a happy Koy Week!


End file.
